How it is With Us Dee And Ryo
by leejeeg
Summary: A sappy,introspective piece


**How it is With Us-Dee and Ryo**

by leejeeg

This is a slightly AU introspective piece.

Mature

* * *

**Ryo**

I put the paperwork in my Outgoing tray. At last we were done. I look over at Dee who is twirling his car keys around his middle finger. Such a Dee-like gesture. "Ready to go, Ryo?"

"Yeah.."

In the car I tilt back against the headrest. I can feel Dee's eyes on me. "Tired, baby?"

"Very."

"Am I staying tonight?"

I raise my head and look at him. We're stopped at a red light and he turns to me. I grin. "What do _you_ think?"

He favors me with a little self-satisfied smirk. He knew all along he'd be staying, it's just a game he likes to play.

* * *

In my apartment I turn on a light. There is a note on the table in the living room from Bikky. "Bikky is at his friend Lai's. He'll be home by midnight."

"Oh?" Dee smirks again. "Eased up on the curfew, I see. What's got into you Ry?"

"Nothing. It was actually your idea-remember?" Dee talked me into giving the kid a bit more rope, so reluctantly, I thought I'd give it a try. "Yeah, but since when do you listen to me?"

I smile at him suggestively. "Oh, I've been listening to you about things for, I'd say, at least three months." He returns the smile. Three months ago I let myself go and admitted to myself and to Dee how I really feel about him.

Dee goes into the kitchen and I follow him. I sit at the table. I'm really tired. "Want a beer?"

"Sounds good, Dee." He hands me a bottle and I take a long, healthy swig. Tasty. Dee likes doing things for me. I mean, here we are, these two bad-assed cops, yet Dee has a very tender, nurturing side and I get to see it.

"Arigato, baby," I sigh. Dee loves it when I speak Japanese, but I'm not sure why I'm trying to egg him on. I'm exhausted. The beer is gone in a hurry. Before I know it he's standing behind me rubbing my shoulders. He has this sixth sense when it comes to me, he always seems to be able to anticipate my needs. Sometimes it's a little unnerving.

I lean my head back against him. Ever since we became lovers Dee has exercised what I guess he considers his proprietary right to touch me. He has a hard time keeping his hands to himself. The massage feels great. Dee has talented hands and fingers, and lips and......whoa, let me pull the reins in at that thought. I should really just go to bed. As I'm thinking all these things I notice that the little sneak has almost completely unbuttoned my shirt. I start to protest but Dee's lips on my neck quickly squelches it. In fact I tilt my head more, encouraging him. How did I become this sex fiend?

Dee's arm stretches across my chest, his fingers gently teasing my sensitive nipples and I moan softly. I never knew that the male body had so many pleasure zones, not until Dee and I began making love regularly. I remember something. "Hey, Dee? Didn't you tell me that you were starving on the way home?" In answer his stomach growls loudly. He's nibbling my ear now and it's a good thing that I'm sitting because that always makes me weak in the knees. "I'm a man of many appetites," he says, " and right now this is the hunger I wish to satisfy."

He can be such a corn ball but I like it when he says stuff like that. He pulls me to my feet and grabs me by my cock. I look down in shock:when did he undo my pants and why didn't I notice? He tugs on me and leads me into the bedroom like that. I am unbelievably aroused. He sheds his clothes in a dark puddle on the floor and then quickly divests me of mine. Then he takes me in his arms and inhales deeply. "I must reek," I mutter. His lips nibble my ear and I'm all distracted. "Uh-uh," he says. "You smell strong but good-all male. The best aphrodisiac going. Not that I need one with you, baby." Then he kisses me, one of his deep, slow, languorous kisses. He licks my lower lip, sucks on it a bit. He slips his tongue into my mouth and we go at it hungrily.

God he's such a good kisser. That was the beginning of the end of sorts for me. Those kisses. _Mmmm_. Every kiss became more and more intimate; he used his lips to wear me down. I went willingly in the end. Even now I wonder that it took me so long to realize how much I wanted Dee, how much I love him. Poor Dee. He waited for me such a long time. He always tells me that I was worth the wait. I don't know about that. I mean, I hope so. It's just as important to me that Dee is happy too.

On the bed he pulls me on top of him and I wriggle against his arousal. He moans when I do that, requests that I do it some more. I can hardly refuse his requests. Not anymore. Vaguely I wonder how it will go: usually I am uke to Dee's seme, but once in a while, more often actually, Dee is the submissive one.

It was the ultimate joy in my life, the first time we did it where I was the one taking Dee, to discover that in all his past liaisons, male or female, no one had ever been allowed such a liberty with him. He says with me it's different. Everything is different.

His fingers find all my secrets as talented hands elicit pleasure from my body. I get such a warm feeling thinking about how sweet he is with me in bed. I groan and writhe against him. He guides me and I'm the dominant one tonight. We move together synchronously, our bodies melded together, locked in an embrace intent on achieving a soul-shattering release. Finally I arch my back as the white blinding pleasure sweeps throughout my body. I feel Dee convulsing in his own climax and it takes quite a while before we're able to calm down.

Eventually I slip away from him and he gathers me in his arms. We both reek and we're a sticky mess but I'm too tired and satisfied to care. I put my ear to his chest and listen to his heart beat. I am getting to the point where I can't sleep if I don't hear it. It has become my lullaby.

I wake when Dee stirs. It's about 12:30 a.m. according to my bedside clock. I can't move. Dee gets up and goes to the bathroom. I turn on my side and feel a slight trickle down the front of my thigh from Dee's release earlier. I don't care. Too blissed out to care. Dee returns, washcloth in hand and tidies me up. His hands are soothing and gentle. He leaves the room again and I wonder what he's up to, but my eyelids win the battle and shut.

I wake again when Dee enters the room with a bed tray stacked with food and drink. I didn't even know I had one of those trays. Where did it come from? I suspect it belongs to Dee. My lover has been insinuating his presence in my home bit by bit. He doesn't even have to go home for a change of clothes any more: half of my closet is filled with his things. I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Dee grins at me and says, "time to satisfy the other appetite." He places the tray over my legs and climbs in beside me. "Thanks, Dee. This is great." I take a bite of my sandwich. Part of me feels awkward about him serving me like this. The other part feels like a pampered pet. I look at the clock again. "Bikky," I say. Dee kisses my cheek. "He's in bed, baby, I checked."

"Oh, good. You do really like Bikky, don't you?"

"That brat? Not a chance."

I frown at him. Dee and Bikky haven't always seen eye to eye, but they have been getting along better. I had to make Bikky understand how important Dee is to me. He still calls him a perv once in a while and Dee still threatens to punch his lights out, but it is better.

We finish eating and finally settle in for a good night's rest. Dee kisses me goodnight. "Sleepin' in tomorrow-late shift, lover."

"Goodnight, Dee." I kiss him again and settle in next to him.

It's six a.m. I really don't have to be up now but Bikky needs to get ready for school. It's not like he needs my help or anything, it's just that mornings are a good time for us to talk and bond a little. Bikky is more subdued in the early hours. It's nice. I'm drinking a cup of coffee when he comes into the kitchen. "Morning, Dad."

"Good morning, Bik."

I love it that he calls me Dad, even though legally and biologically I'm no such thing. "Have fun at Lai's last night?"

"Uh-yeah, sure."

Something about his answer seems off. "Bikky?" He averts his eyes. Kid is rotten at lying-no wonder he left that note. "What's up, poker face?" Bikky groans and finally looks me in the eyes. "Okay, okay-I wasn't at Lai's last night. Well, I was-but not the entire time."

"Well, where were you then?" I hope that he can't hear the alarm in my voice. Bikky had been a child at risk when I first took him in; hell I hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble. "Bikky?"

"I was with Carol."

I exhale, relieved. "Is that all? What's the big secret?" I watch as Bikky, my normally brash foster son turns the shade of tomato paste. _What the hell_? "Uh- me and Carol....."

I resist the urge to correct him: _Carol and I_. "You and Carol what?"

"We made out big time last night! Almost went all the way!" he blurts out. My hand covers my mouth in surprise. "W-what?"

"Aw-you heard me, Ryo, don't make me say it again."

"Okay. Start slowly, from the beginning."

An hour later we've talked through the whole thing. I found out that Dee had given Bikky quite a lot of advice about Carol and safe sex and waiting until he's ready. I honestly don't know what to do about this. Bikky just turned fourteen-Carol is a couple of years older. They are so young. For now I have to let Dee's advice stand because Bikky has to leave. "When's the perv getting up?"

"Bikky, you have to stop calling him that, okay? I don't like it."

He apologizes and cocks his head sideways at me. "You really love him, don't you?"

I find myself blushing. "Yes, I really do love him."

Bikky smirks a little. "Well, do me a favor, will ya? Get some soundproofing. Oh, Dee, yes Dee, harder, oh _Dee_!"

The little twerp had me down perfectly. "Go to school you little creep." The door closes behind him and suddenly I hear Dee laughing. "How much of that did you hear?"

"The part where you said you really love me."

"Well, it's true."

Back in bed again with an insatiable and very amorous Dee. We don't need to go in until late so we spend most of the day making love.

* * *

**Dee**

I'm home for a change. Well, it used to be home, this cozy little apartment. Now it seems cold and inhospitable. Okay-it would be better if I picked up after myself but I'm almost always either at work or at Ryo's. Ryo says I'm kind of sloppy. I just think I'm..........casual about cleaning up. I can clean. The time that Ryo was sick, I cleaned his kitchen up for him. I just like to focus on the more important things in life: a nice long lovemaking session with my guy, some good Chinese takeout, action adventure flicks, football-like that.

Anyway, I had to come back to my apartment to take care of some bills and stuff. I bet Bikky will be happy to get rid of me for a night. I have to admit I was shocked when the little baboon told me about him and Carol. He's only fourteen. Hmm. I guess that isn't _so_ young. Hormones are kicking in and that Carol, she's cute. Couple more years and she'll be hot. What was even more shocking was that Ryo didn't seem to mind that I covered the whole birds and bees thing with Bikky. I could swear he was almost relieved. It's good to see him start to lighten up some. Must be all the sex.

Our first time was mind-blowing. I really wasn't sure what to expect the day after our second time. I guess I was scared that the next day he would freak out on me and say it was all a mistake and shit. But he didn't. _Thank God_. If anything he was even more willing.

I told Ryo that all of his repressed desire was eventually going to make him implode and he laughed. "You're probably right."

So now that we have more or less learned how to be with one another he's starting to relax. I've never been so happy in my entire life.

* * *

My stomach is growling. I'm always hungry; it's a damn good thing my metabolism is in high gear or I'd be a real porker. I wonder if that would make a difference to Ryo? Probably not. He's so sweet and kind, one of those rare souls who looks inside of you. Although, I'm pretty sure that despite his altruism he is pretty happy with the Laytner package. He's been showing me an increasingly assertive side to him lately. I can't believe how much he turns me on.

I go into the kitchen. There are a few dishes in the sink. I can't even say how long they've been there. If Ryo saw this he'd be making that cute disgusted face and then he'd start washing them. But Ryo's not here, is he? I check the fridge. Yuck. There are some very suspicious-looking Chinese food containers and some milk, oh, I'm not _even_ checking. I shake the carton a little. Feels curdly. Is that a word? I'll have to call out for some food. I go back into the living room. Where's the phone? There are cartons and newspapers and clothes all over the floor. I sit at the desk to write some checks out. Ha, when the phone rings I'll find out which pile it's under.

Half an hour later I'm done. The phone hasn't rung. I look at my watch. 11:30. Man, how did I go this long without food? I'm tapping the pen I used on the desk. Something is not right here. The phone didn't ring. Why hasn't Ryo called? He always calls when I'm here. I want to call him but I can't locate my freakin' phone. _Wait dummy, use your cell_. I dial his number. It rings several times. No answer. The answering machine isn't even on. So Ryo's not there, and apparently neither is Bikky. Did something happen to the kid? I take a deep breath. _Stop jumping to conclusions, Dee. Everything is okay. You would have heard if it wasn't_. Unless something just happened. I am usually Mr. Cool in a crisis, but the very idea of something bad happening to Ryo, or even the brat for that matter unhinges me. I'm sitting here trying to figure out what to do when my intercom buzzes. "Yeah?"

"Dee, let me in."

I exhale, mucho relieved and buzz Ryo in. I open the door and wait for him. He takes the stairs quickly in that light, graceful way he has. As soon as he sees me he smiles. My grin is only hampered by my slight confusion.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here, Ryo?"

"That's a fine way to greet your lover," he says stopping in front of me. He has a sack of food in his arms. I recognize the logo on the bag as the aroma hits me. "Hunan Garden? Mmm."

I reach for it but he holds it away from me. "I don't know if I want you to have it after such an unenthusiastic greeting, baka."

I am immediately contrite. "Sorry, baby. You know I'm always happy to see you. Come on in."

* * *

"Mmmm. That was really good."

"I suppose it must have been-you practically inhaled it. How was the pork?"

"Great-wait, didn't you have any?"

"A certain greedy person ate it _all_."

He sounds petulant but I know he's only teasing. Ryo understands me completely. He brought all of my favorites: lo mein, pork, shrimp fried rice, and we washed it down with some nice Japanese beer. Ryo knows how demanding my stomach is.

Now that I am no longer starving I relax against the back of my couch. Ryo looks delectable. But something nags at me. "What'd ya do with Bikky?"

"He is staying at Lai's."

I raise my eyebrows in skepticism. "Sure he's really there?"

Ryo chuckles a little. "I'm sure."

"Just exactly what does that mean?"

"I dropped him off and spoke to Lai's mother. I also made Bikky bring his pager."

"Good idea."

"I've paged him three times."

I slap my hand to my head as I burst into laughter. "Oh, Ry-the kid is probably mad enough to shit a fireball!"

Ryo laughs along with me. Is there a better sound in the world? I stare at him and he colors a little. Damn, that flush to his cheeks drives me wild. Now that the demands of my belly have been met my brain is free to concentrate on other matters. Like the fact that my irresistible boyfriend is here and ostensibly, free for the rest of the night. My head fills with all sorts of lascivious ideas. But I can't help putting him on the spot. "Ryo?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought we weren't seeing each other tonight. I mean, I thought you wanted some space."

He frowns a little. He's so cute. "You want me to go?"

"No," I answer, perhaps too quickly. "As long as you don't feel like you have to..." I don't get to finish that sentence. It's hard to talk with his mouth on mine. He slips his tongue in between my lips and I let him in, since he's asked so nicely. Then he pulls away from me. "I, I kind of missed you," he says shyly. If I died right now, I'd be buried with a grin a mile wide. Just as I'm thinking about what a fun night we're about to have Ryo gets up and starts picking up my junk. I grab a hold of his wrist. "No cleaning up tonight, baby."

"Dee, how can you be this messy?"

"I got talent. Ryo, c'mon, we have a whole night together, alone."

"It would go better and be more romantic if I did not feel like I was in a dump!"

"It's not _that_ bad!"

He eyes me sarcastically. "Come on, baka, straighten out in here and I'll do the kitchen." He saunters away from me smirking at the scowl on my face. "The faster you work, the sooner you can play." He disappears into the other room. I look about the room. _Man_.

He calls out, "and don't come get me until you're done!"

I hesitate a few more seconds. Then I start picking up the room. I am so _whipped_! A nasty grin curls my lips._ Have it your way, Ryo, but I will have my revenge_.

I don't want to do this. It's boring and pointless and hmmm......there's the closet. I open the door. Perfect. I shove everything in there including stuff I probably should have thrown out. I shove the door and lean against it 'til it clicks shut. Brushing my hands together I start whistling. Job's done. Now to claim my reward.

The first thing I notice is that the kitchen light isn't even on. I smell candles. The second thing I notice is the pile of clothing neatly piled on one of the kitchen chairs. Hey, I'm not a detective for nothing. Ryo is standing in front of the sink washing a dish rather lazily. Do my eyes deceive me? Is that _my_ Ryo, standing there in a half tank tee and a thong? A _thong!_? Senses going into overload! He turns and gives me a smile that turns me inside out. "Finished already?"

It takes me a moment to find my voice. "Y-yeah. Ryo, what are you......? What's going on?"

He gives me this innocent look. "Just washing up, that's all."

He turns around and my knees almost give out. His tank top is completely soaked with water and even in the dim candlelight I can make out the tiny, hardened nubs of his nipples. The thong-shit I cannot believe he even _has_ one of those things, is skimpy and shows off his beautiful body to perfection. "I didn't want to get my clothes wet. You don't mind, do you?" he says coyly. Well, I'm only human and there's only so much I can take. I rush over to him and grab him, fiercely covering his mouth with mine. He pulls away, sputtering with laughter. "Careful Dee, I'm all_ soapy_."

_Omigod_. I have never been so turned on in my life. I rub myself against him. Looks like Ryo's pretty hot for me, too. He turns around in my arms and rubs that scrumptious ass of his against my now painfully stretching cock. I unzip in a hurry. I trace a path down his spine to the crack of his butt and finger the strap to the thong. He shivers against me and I tug it aside. I rub his entrance and find him already slicked up. "Holy shit!" I mutter into his ear. I slip my tongue in, as long as I'm there. Ryo moans and grinds against me, burying my finger deeper. "Now, Dee, please. I need you."

I part his cleft and enter him slowly. Don't want to hurt him-never want to hurt my love. Soon we are as connected as any two people could be and we move in a gentle rhythm. I arch up and angle my hips, brushing against Ryo's sweet spot and he cries out. "Yes, Dee, aishitero! Ohhhhh, Dee."

I keep doing it until he shudders from his climax. Then it's my turn as I speed up my thrusts until I shove myself deep into him, yelling his name as I come. We stand there together, breathing hard for a few minutes. When we disentangle ourselves I give Ryo another passionate kiss. He colors under my frank appreciation of his body. I whistle at him. "I'm impressed baby, that's the first time we've ever done kinky."

He looks away for a moment. Always the shy one, my Ryo. At least he can take a break from it once in a while. "I'm glad you liked it, Dee."

I embrace him. Then I take his hand and lead him to my bedroom. I catch him wincing when I open the door. With the light on he sees that the room is fairly neat and clean, and why shouldn't it be? I'm hardly ever here. He smiles at me and slides into bed. "You here for the whole night?" I ask him, hopeful. He hugs me to him. "Mmmm. I am. I did kinky, so now you can do slow and romantic."

I kiss him eagerly and nod vigorously. "Yep, I can do that."

* * *

In the morning I get up and make coffee. Ryo calls from the shower, "Dee? I need a towel. Where do you keep them?"

The coffee is percolating. My favorite aroma in the morning. What was that about the towels? Oh, yeah. "In the hall closet, baby." Two seconds later there is a clatter and a rumble from the hall closet. Oh shit-I forgot I shoved all the crap from the living room in there. "Dee!" Ryo is as mad as a hatter, with all kinds of junk all over him.

* * *

**Ryo Again**

Dee is asleep. In fact, he's snoring lightly which tells me that he's really out. We were working late on a case tonight. Nasty one. Some self-styled vigilante is targeting the homeless, slashing the victims viciously. One vagrant had been torn open from stem to stern. This sort of case really upsets Dee. He hides it effectively when we work, but I know him too well.

He identifies with all the misfits and unwanted of the world, even though he was raised with love by the nun he fondly refers to as Penguin, and by the bad cop who cared enough to be a father to him. Jess was the main reason Dee became a cop.

I watch him for a while, admire his quiet strength and beauty, the way his strong chest rises and falls in his sleep. I am tempted to brush his long dark bangs from his eyes but I don't want to wake him so I just continue to watch. My strong, brave, sexy lunkhead.

At the beginning of our relationship, that is to say, _after_ all the confusing games and signals Dee and I tried to go out like on dates, but it did not work out for us. Our feelings for one another were just too intense. We're always together. When we're not at work we're here. Sometimes I feel like I'm being smothered. Then I feel guilty. How can love "smother" me? And it_ is_ love, too. I've never felt this way about anyone before.

I realized it long before I was ready to admit it. These things have always been difficult for me. Growing up with Asian sensibilities ensured that I would be more reserved about certain things-like sex. There were times when I just did not know what to do about Dee's advances. He overwhelmed me. Even now there are times when I need to take a step back and catch my breath.

I told Dee that he should go home the other night so he could take care of some of his personal business and give me a night off. He took it well. I mean, we're together all the time, we ought to have a break from each other occasionally. Hah! So what do I do? I go to his apartment as soon as I drop Bikky off at Lai's because all of a sudden I'm unbearably lonely.

I know I drove him nuts the two years before we got together, but I was genuinely confused. He didn't help matters any by tossing off his overtures as nothing serious in the beginning.

I knew I was in trouble when that first Christmas Eve rolled around. Dee had had plans for us, but I never thought...and I agreed to cover someone else's shift. He was so disappointed. Then my gig fell through and I was stuck home by myself, thinking about what happened to my parents. I found myself wishing that Dee hadn't waited so long to ask me out. _Ask me out_. Later that night he showed up and licked my tears away. I dared to think that maybe he was serious, after all. But I kept it buried..

Dee mutters something incoherent and rolls onto his left side, facing the window. I decide I want another cup of tea.

* * *

I sit at the kitchen table waiting for the water to boil. "What are you doin' up?" Bikky pads into the room sleepily. I smile at him. For all of his tough street kid persona, I still catch a glimpse of the innocent child he should have been. "I wanted some tea." The kettle whistles on the stove and I turn the burner off. "Would you like some?"

He sits at the table. "Nah. You okay? Dip shit hasn't done anything to upset you, has he?"

I glare at him.

"S-sorry, dad. I just......."

"What?"

"I don't want him to hurt you. I don't want _anyone_ to hurt you."

_Oh, lord_. It hits me out of the blue, like a lightning bolt. Bikky doesn't hate Dee, he's _afraid_ of him-afraid that I'll want him to the exclusion of Bikky in my life. And his fear is fueled by the loss of everyone who ever meant anything to him. Poor kid is terrified! I look him right in the eyes. "Look, Bikky, I've said this before. Dee is not going anywhere. You have to try to get along with him."

"But he's so annoying and arrogant and an ass......."

"Don't finish that sentence."

He stares at me. My tone said shut up and he did. "Now, I know that deep down you don't hate Dee. After all, he's been pretty decent to you, taking you to basketball games and talking to you about Carol. You two have a lot in common."

"Like hell we do!"

"Put a lid on it! Listen to me-and no more nasty comments." I wait to see if he's willing to cooperate. Satisfied, I continue. "I care about you Bikky. I love you as if you were really my son. Dee isn't going to change that. I won't send you away, but I insist you clean up your act. Being a street urchin can no longer be your excuse for behaving rudely. From now on things are going to be different around here, and I am talking about consequences for misbehaving. Got it?"

He nods sullenly. I can see he's not happy about this but that's good. That's the start of discipline and better parenting than I have done in the past. "Oh," I add, "also, I am giving Dee equal say where you're concerned."

His face flushes angrily. "What?!"

"That's right-so you have another reason to get on his good side."

"But, but........whhhhhhhy?" he whines.

"Because, if something should happen to me Dee has said he'll be willing to look after you."

"Huh? He did-why?"

"Because he doesn't hate you either, really."

"And he loves you."

I smile at him. "You have school in the morning. Go to bed."

* * *

I crawl into bed and move as close to Dee as possible. I breathe in his scent. Oh, he smells so good. He turns over and slings a muscular arm over my chest. "You okay?" he sounds sleepy. I kiss his cheek. "Fine," I tell him. I wasn't tired before but I can sleep now. He pulls my head onto his chest and in minutes I'm asleep.

* * *

**Dee Again**

More freakin'' paperwork. We solved the homeless murders. An anonymous tip came into the station last night. Drake took the call and we found the perp holed up in a fleabag hotel in Chelsea. A deranged soup kitchen volunteer. Thought he was helping out the citizenry of NYC by eliminating the homeless population. Scuzzbag will probably wind up under psychiatric care instead of doing straight jail time. _Justice_. Whatever, I'm just glad to wash my hands of the case. It made me antsy. I know Ryo noticed, but he had the tact to just help me push through as fast as possible.

I toss the sheets into the out box. I think this will be the first time in a long time that I turn in a clean report-no borderline abusive behavior, no nutty expenditures and no damaged police property. The chief'll probably have a stroke. Rose won't be too thrilled either. The bastard has been peeking out of his office to check on us so often it's almost like having a cuckoo clock. Yeah-with Big Bird. I try but fail to suppress a giggle at that thought. Ryo looks over at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I say innocently. "It's almost one a.m."

Ryo is unimpressed.

"Know how I know?"

He looks up at me again. He finished his paperwork twenty minutes ago. He's been cleaning his desk up waiting for me to be done. "How do you know, Dee?"

I lean forward across my desk and whisper. "Rose has been coming out of his office every hour on the hour to see if anything funny is going on between us. Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

Ryo chuckles at this. "I noticed that too."

"So did I-Dee sen-pai." That was J.J. standing behind me, scowling. Hmm. Has everyone begun to notice that Ryo and I are treating each other differently? I really didn't think it was that obvious. Before I can respond, Rose's door opens. He's surprised to find the three of us staring back at him. "Oh," he falters, " I-I just, uh, well, goodnight, men." His door shuts again. J.J. rolls his eyes and goes to talk to Drake about something. I catch Ryo's eye and we both burst out laughing. Oh, shit. That was funny. I wipe my eyes and look over at Ryo. He's putting on his jacket and smiling at me. "You done?"

"Better believe it."

I don't know what's gotten into him tonight but as soon as I park on Ryo's block he begins kissing me and pawing me. We barely make it to the elevator before he starts in again. By the time we get to his apartment and into his bedroom, my pants look like there's a tent pole stuck in them. We practically rip each other's clothes off. I look at him, bewildered and delirious. Ryo rarely initiates sex, but lately he's been behaving out of character. Well, whatever it is, I don't care because right now Ryo is lying on the bed looking at me in the most wanton way. I fall on top of him seizing his lips with my own and his legs encircle my waist. Ahhh. So sweet.

* * *

Afterward we lie entwined together. Ryo is kissing the side of my neck. My shy lover is all but purring. "Ryo?"

"Hmm?"

"Ryo, you were wonderful."

He gives me a squeeze. "You too, Dee. I love you."

"I love you. You surprised me."

He raises himself up sideways with his head in his hand. "I guess I'm still pretty inhibited, huh? I have been trying to be more..........assertive."

I didn't mean to make him defensive. I sigh. "No, Ryo, don't. I like you the way you are. I want you to do what makes you feel good. I know I pushed a lot, I just figured that you needed it. But now that things are what they are with us, you don't have to............I mean, I don't want to force you to act a certain way."

He is thoughtful. "But if you hadn't kept chasing me we wouldn't be where we are now. Dee, contrary to what you might think, I'm not _that_ much of a pushover. I haven't done anything I really did not want to. But, thank you. I appreciate that you want me to find my way with this."

He is stroking my thigh. I start laughing._ I have created a monster_, I think as Ryo pulls me on top of him for another round.

End


End file.
